


Nope, Just Steve

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: To the world outside, they were polar opposites.
Relationships: Steven Adler/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 14





	Nope, Just Steve

To the world outside, they were polar opposites. 

Steven was happy and sunny and happy, always cheerful, always laughing and smiling. He was the loud one who was always talking, always doing _something_. 

And Izzy was the quiet one, the calm one. He never talked without being expressly prompted, rarely smiled and even rarely laughed. 

So, it was just as shocking to anybody when, without so much as a word in warning, Steven hooked his arm around Izzy's neck and pulled him down a brief kiss. Izzy flushed. "Dear, God." Izzy sighed, trying to look away, but Steven wouldn't allow him. 

Steven grinned, bright and happy. "Nope." He said. "Just Steve." 


End file.
